


The Boys in White Are Not Alright

by MonstrifraMinerva



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series), Devilman, Devilman Crybaby - Fandom
Genre: M/M, basically ryo and daniel look the same and it causes a bunch of shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-06-28 22:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15716487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonstrifraMinerva/pseuds/MonstrifraMinerva
Summary: Camp Campbell needs a new sponsor after Cameron Campbell goes to prison, and luckily a young professor (looking to impress his boyfriend with some good deeds) steps up to the challenge! But the professor looks familiar, similar to a recent foe of the camp. This boy, however, is much, much worse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't have many notes for this right now, only that this takes place after season 2 (I haven't seen much of season 3, haha ;;) I hope you enjoy!!

"Goooood morning everyone!" David greeted the kids in the mess hall, complete with his usual salute. "How are all you eager campers doing today?" 

"Shit as usual, David," Max groaned from his table, absentmindedly playing with his fork. "We're just waiting here to fucking die or go through one of your shit camps." 

"Great!" David exclaimed, either ignoring max or not hearing him at all. "Now, kids, Gwen and I have a special announcement to share today, and I'm so super excited to tell you about it! If Gwen would just get here..." the red head trailed off, awkwardly sitting down to wait for his co-counselor. 

Nikki snickered next to Max. "There was a marathon of Teen Prison Baby Wars last night. Gwen's probably still out cold." 

"What do you think the announcement is, though?" Neil asked, his voice quavering slightly. "Ever since Campbell was locked up, things have been going down the drain. Maybe we're finally bankrupt!" 

"Whatever it is, I couldn't give less of a shit," Max spat. "At this point, nothing in this god forsaken camp surprises me." 

"I dunno, man," Nikki replied. "David seems even more fidgety than usual today, maybe it really is something important." 

At that moment, Gwen burst through the doors, hair wild and clothes askew. "I'm here!" She shouted frantically. "I'm here, I'm here, we can start now David!" 

"Aw, Gwen, you made it!" David lit up. "This is great, now we can get started on our super special announcement!" 

"Yeah yeah, announcement stuff, yeah yeah," Gwen waved off, clearly not fully awake and aware yet. 

"So! Campers!" David clapped his hands together. All the kids ceased talking reluctantly with David's voice. "Since the... unfortunate arrest of our founder, Cameron Campbell, we've been struggling to get by. Even the fundraiser we held gives us only enough money for bare necessities. What we decided we need is a sponsor! Someone who can lead us, protect us, and most importantly, pay for us! Therefore I'd like to announce that as of today, we have that sponsor!"

"WHAT?!" Max yelled out mockingly. "You morons actually got some rich idiot to pay for Camp Campbell?!" 

"Language, Max, and yes." David replied simply. "A generous young doctor from Japan has generously offered to take temporary control of Camp Campbell until we can get back on our feet! And guess what, guys? Guess!" 

"You'll finally stop shouting at 8 in the morning?" Neil remarked sarcastically. 

"No, better!" David practically squealed. "He's arriving here, tomorrow, to stay with us for a whole month! Isn't that exciting?" 

"Exciting? More like a nightmare!" Max yelled, standing on his seat. "The last thing we need is another rich asshole coming in here and changing a bunch of shit! Haven't you idiots learned enough from dealing with Campbell?" 

"Oh, Max," David said. "It'll be fine! How bad could things be?" 

\----------------------------------------------------------

"Jenny, how long until we land back in the States?" 

"2 hours, Mr. Asuka." 

"Wonderful. A fresh start, just for us and my Akira." 

"Mr. Asuka, are you sure about all of this? I am aware we are now 'good' in your eyes, but running a summer camp for children?" 

"If it makes Akira happy, you know damn well what my answer is."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is here!! thank you for the kudos and comments, it really means a lot ;; hope you all enjoy!

The day went by surprisingly uneventfully, with only slight grumblings from Max. Even at dinnertime there was only a small amount of food flinging. The next morning, however, the camp was thrown into chaos. 

"Gwen! We forgot to buy a banner!" 

"God damn it David it doesn't-" 

"Yes it does! Quick, Dolph, make us a welcome banner!" 

David's incessant commands put everyone on edge, with Nikki throwing confetti as if her life depended on it, Neil filling up cups with quick, trembling hands (as well as a constant screaming), and Max... 

Max had already snuck out a while ago, choosing to hide in the brush outside the mess hall and play with David's phone. 'This is so fucking stupid,' he thought to himself while messing with David's Tinder profile. 'What's so special about a stupid guy from Japan coming to see us, he's probably gonna pull out of the deal anyway after he sees this hell hole.' 

As he finished vandalizing David's Tinder profile, Max heard the familiar rumble of a car pulling up to the camp, the rough and rocky dirt road crackling underneath the car's tires. He peered through the branches of the bushes, seeing the sleek white metal of a fancy sports car. 

"Jenny, park the Bugatti somewhere, I don't care where," Max heard a voice from the passenger side, along with the casual slam of a car door. Keeping himself concealed in the brush, he watched as a figure came around the car and into his view. A figure who seemed elegant, yet somehow off putting, with his pure white clothes a stark contrast to the warm and welcoming nature around him. Max instinctively tensed up, almost crushing David's phone from how hard his grip was. He recognized the bleach blonde hair, the icy blue eyes, and the lack of color in his clothes and pale, pale skin. 

"Daniel," Max breathed out, pausing for a moment before darting back inside, careful not to let the pale man see him. He slunk back behind the food counter where Neil was still frantically filling cups. "Neil!" He whispered shouted, startling the other boy. "Neil, you gotta come with me." 

"Maaax!" Neil whined. "You can't just sneak up behind people like that! You almost made me spill the juice!"

"Neil, that doesn't matter right now, we gotta get Nikki and go." 

"Oh no, Max, I'm not letting you distract me this time. I have a very important job here, and you know we have to impress our new sponsor." 

"God damn it Neil, no one cares about the stupid drinks. What we really need to be worried about is the fact that Daniel is here." 

Neil froze mid-pour. "D-D-Daniel?" He set the 2-Liter on the counter robotically, his eyes wide and unblinking. "Max, are you- are you sure?" His voice seem strained. 

"It's gotta be him, Neil, I didn't even have to look at his face to know. Same clothes, same hair, same everything. He even mentioned a 'Jenny', that's gotta be that psycho Jen girl that looks like Gwen." 

Neil gulped. "Can't we tell David? He managed to get Daniel to leave last time." 

Max tugged on Neil's arm, pulling him away from the counter and through the doors into the main area of the mess hall. "There's no time to try and ram it into his thick skull, we gotta get Nikki and-" 

"Welcome Mr. Asuka!" David exclaimed as the young professor stepped through the doors. The rest of the campers gave forced cheers (Preston's was a little more passionate) at the newcomer, slightly off put by his stark white attire. 

"Shit, it's too late," Max hissed, tugging Neil along with him to hide under one of the tables. "God, you idiots, if you can't see its him then you have reached a new level of brain dead." 

"I'm, we're, so glad you're finally here Mr. Asuka!" David forcefully cheered. "I don't think we could ever express how grateful we are-" 

"Be quiet." The professor curtly stated, a Japanese accent showing. "I do not require festivities such as this. All I require is a cabin for myself." 

"Oh! Well..." David trailed off. "I guess I'll show you to your cabin then!" He let out a forced laugh to remain cheerful, awkward stepping forward towards the young doctor. 

"Also," Asuka stated, narrowing his eyes, "I am a doctor. Address me as such." 

"Uh..." David was left speechless by the odd Doctor. Max would be grumpy and frustrating, but this kid was different. And he was obviously a kid, no older than 18, he had to be. But this kid was so matter-of-fact, so professional... David didn't know if the kid would make it in the wilderness. "Of... course, Dr. Asuka. Now, if you'll come this way I'll-" 

As David led the pale white man out of the mess hall, Max and Neil came out of hiding under the table. "Holy shit dude," Neil gasped, "either that's a huge coincidence, or that's 100% him." 

"See! What did I tell you? That motherfucker's back to kill us all!" Max shouted, loud enough for everyone else in the mess hall (except Gwen, who had fallen asleep face down while sitting at one of the tables) to hear. 

"Who's back?" Nerris tentatively asked, on edge along with the other campers. 

"Daniel!" Max screamed towards the other kids. "That pale ass psycho just like, brushed his hair down and got a coat! He's trying to trick us, but it won't work this time!" 

"Didn't he have a Japanese accent though?" Space Kid asked. 

"People can fake accents, you moron," Max replied, as if it were obvious. "Now come on, are you gonna sit here and let him brainwash us again, or are you gonna join me in taking this fucker down? Who's with me?" 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here we are, Dr. Asuka!" David cheered as they arrived at the run-down cabin. "Your new home for the next few weeks!" 

A face of disgust graced the young professor's face. "It's... very... cozy?" He wanted to yell at the moron of a counselor, but he thought it was best not to make enemies his first day there. Akira wouldn't approve of that. 

"You're darn right it's cozy!" David awed at the cabin which, admittedly was in poor condition. "A nice group of raccoons used to live in there! A momma and all her babies! It was difficult getting them out so you could come, but the amount of stitches was worth it!" 

Dr. Asuka sighed. Of course he of all people would be stuck in this situation, but if he wanted to redeem himself, he'd deal with sacrificing a few, or even a ton, of luxuries. At least for the moment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's chapter 3, since I already have it written and I'm impatient with posting things haha; other updates will probably he way slower tho bc school's kicking my butt :,,,) I hope you enjoy it anyway!

"So, Dr. Asuka, how are you enjoying the camp so far?" David asked the young man. After dropping off his bags at the less than adequate cabin, David had taken the doctor on a "magical" tour of the camp grounds, from the docks to the tents to the activity grounds. By that time the campers had gone from breakfast to their activities, watching Dr. Asuka warily from their stations. 

"Doctor?" David snapped Ryo back to reality, bringing him out of worrying about Akira on his flight. He supposed distracting himself from what could go wrong would help him. 

"Yes yes, everything is very good," he waved at the counselor dismissively. "Now, let me find Jenny. She was supposed to park the car somewhere." 

"Jenny?" David questioned. He didn't know anyone else was supposed to come. "Is that your wife?" 

Dr. Asuka stopped dead in his tracks, eyes going wide. "Of course not!" He yelled, feeling disgusted. "That's my secretary!" 

"Oh..." the red head counselor said meekly. "So are you..." 

"She's practically my mother!" 

"M-my apologies then, Dr. Asuka!" David tried to apologize. He didn't want the professor to get so angry he would back out, so it seemed it was time to play damage control again. Wouldn't be the first time. "I had no idea! If you'd like, we could go look for her!" 

The blond scoffed. "Fine," he said curtly. "Then I suppose we can discuss the legal matters." 

"Oh, yes sir!" David nodded. "Let's go right away then!" 

As the two young adults walked away from the activity grounds, the children scrambled together at Nerris's castle, barricading themselves inside with cardboard boxes in front of the door. 

"I'm not crazy, right? I heard him mention a 'Jen'," Max started out. 

"I heard it too! It sounds like she works for Daniel, too!" Neil added. "At first I wasn't so sure, but now I'm certain it's gotta be Daniel!" 

"But what do we do?" Space Kid whimpered. "I don't wanna go in that sauna again, it's hot in there." 

"Of course that's the only thing you're worried about," Max remarked, rolling his eyes. "Meanwhile here in the real world, the rest of us are faced with death. Or, more death than usual." 

"Maybe we should take him on ourselves, ya know, beat him up the old fashioned way," Nikki proposed, bouncing around with her fists up. "He could probably snap like a twig anyway if we hit him hard enough." 

"Oh I like that idea," Nurf replied. "I vote Nikki's plan." 

"Nah, that won't work," Max said. "If we do, then we'll be the ones who'll get in trouble and David will feel even more sympathy for him. We have to find something that will get Daniel out of here, but not get us in trouble." 

"Maybe we could poison him again," Harrison chimed in. "I have invisible ink that we can use." 

"That's good, I like that," Max paced around as he thought. "Completely anonymous too, he'll never know who did it." 

"We should work on more ideas though, just in case," Neil said. "In case one doesn't work, we have more as a backup." 

"I like how you think, Neil," Max answered, patting his friend on the back. "I like how you think." 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As everyone sat around the mess hall eating dinner, David took to chatting up Dr. Asuka while the kids watched in distrust. 

"That sure was a fun-filled day, wasn't it, sir?" David beamed. "All that paperwork was such a joy to organize!" 

"Yes, I suppose it is," Ryo absentmindedly replied, watching the gross sludge Quartermaster called "food" slowly drip from his spoon down onto the plate again. 

"Are you sure Jenny doesn't want any food? If she has dietary requirements we can do our best to make some food she can eat." David casually put a spoonful of the gray mush in his mouth as he waited for the young professor's answer. 

"Jenny... has her own food," Dr. Asuka lied, putting his food down. He himself didn't really need to eat anyway, so he chose to not put that sludge in his body. "I guess you could say her diet is complicated, more than you could prepare for." 

"Oh, uh, sorry then." The table fell silent, with David poking at his food, Ryo staring off into space, and Gwen at the end of the table watching trash TV on her tablet. 

All of a sudden, Dr. Asuka felt a light tug on his coat. He whipped around to find the perpetrator, and found a small turquoise-haired girl looking up at him. She held a small, steam producing cup in her hands. 

"Yes?" He may have sounded trite, but surprisingly this was his polite response. 

"Excuse me mister," the girl sounded unnaturally sweet, almost as if she was playing a part. "I just thought, since you're helping us with everything, the least I could do is give you a nice warm coffee we all made just for you." 

"Why, Nikki," David cut in, "that's so thoughtful of you! I'm sure Dr. Asuka would love to have a cup of coffee made with the love of all you campers! Isn't that right, Dr. Asuka?" 

Ryo grumbled to himself in Japanese. "Fine," he said in English, taking the cup from the small girl. As she scampered back to her seat (on all fours? Were the kids at this summer camp okay? Ryo wasn't quite sure), Ryo took a sip from the cup. It was surprisingly sweet, even though it appeared to be plain black coffee. Maybe the children had added some sugar to it. He finished it quite quickly, opting to drink it in substitute of the mush on his dinner tray. 

"What the fuck?" Max craned his neck to see the doctor at a better angle. "Did he seriously just drink that and nothing happened?" 

"Maybe it's slow acting," Neil proposed. "I mean, it's not made specifically for poisoning, so it's probably taking a while." 

But even as the campers were sent off to bed, it didn't seem like the blond was going to drop dead any time soon. This sent the campers into a panicked confusion, as it appeared getting rid of "Daniel" wasn't going to be as easy as last time, and they would have to think of new plans. Each camper went to bed that night with one eye open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hc that ryo can't die from things like poison or sickness bc of his divine "DNA" so,,, yeah


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time to meet everyone's favorite crybaby ;0

The next morning, the campers woke up after a restless night, having had only a couple hours of sleep. The fact that Dr. Asuka was still healthy and well that morning only heightened the campers' paranoia. The mess hall was surprisingly silent, David even being seemingly anxious from the campers' silence. 

"Alright, campers!" David nervously shouted. "It's time to go to your camp stations! Remember to clean up your tables before you all head out!" 

"Jesus Christ, could this shit get any weirder?" Max whispered to Nikki as they picked up their trays. "I swear, I'm gonna break out of this camp if anything else-" 

Max was cut off when the door to the mess hall swung open violently, a loud thud echoing throughout the mess hall as the doors hit the walls behind them. In the doorway, her face shadowed as she faced away from the morning sun and into the mess hall, stood a woman. A professional looking woman, in a gray suit and perfect reddish hair, a stark contrast to the greens and browns around her. 

"Jenny!" The professor beamed at the woman, rising from his seat and almost seeming to float towards her. "Glad to see you outside of the cabin!" 

"She looks like some sort of store mannequin," Neil muttered to his two friends. "Or maybe some sort of robot or cyborg." 

"Whatever she is, she's fucking creepy," Max replied. "And did he call her 'Jenny'? That can't possibly be her, she looks completely different!" 

"She seemed super into makeup when we met her, maybe she's just disguising herself?" Nikki asked. 

"I dunno, Nikki, even that seems like kind of a stretch," Neil said. "This is getting stranger and stranger by the minute."   
"Whatever's happening, I still want to get the fuck out of here," Max retorted. "I'm not putting my life in danger with that fucker again." 

"What do you mean?" The young professor's voice brought them out of their conversation. It seemed like he was talking to the woman, but she had made no effort to speak. "Well, when Akira gets here, we can take care of it. Not now." 

David seemed noticeably uncomfortable, but he rose to meet Jenny anyway. "You must be Dr. Asuka's secretary!" He interjected, forcing on his usual smile. "It is so nice to meet you, I'm-" the woman snapped her head towards David, so quickly that everyone was surprised she didn't get whiplash. "David…" the young counselor trailed off fearfully. 

Jenny snapped her head back to Ryo. They both stood there silently for a moment, before the doctor nodded. "Okay, let's plan on it." 

As the kids tentatively put their trays in a pile on the counter, carefully being silent to not bring attention to themselves, the QuarterMaster came into view from the kitchen in order to gather the children's lunch trays. He started with his usual grumblings to himself, but suddenly stopped when his eyes met the camp's newcomers. He ceased his taking of the trays, dropping the one in his hand onto the counter with a thud. 

"You!!!" The old man screeched, pointing his hook at the secretary. Jenny snapped her head over to the man, and Ryo looked as well in slight confusion. As they looked over at him, he grew even more tense, looking ready to strike someone down. "You'll never take me alive!" He jumped through the window connecting the kitchen and dining area, rushing past everyone (and scaring the kids). As he burst through the doors of the mess hall and into the woods, the kids (and counselors, although they wouldn't admit it) watched in fear. 

"Oh my god," Neil gasped. "Did Quartermaster just run away in fear?" 

Max blinked a couple times, making sure he was awake. "I think he just did."

David seemed even more on edge then, hugging himself and slightly shaking. "Okay kids," he managed out, "Let's leave Dr. Asuka alone and go to our camps!" 

None of the kids disagreed. 

Throughout the next few days, the whole camp was on edge. No one saw the QuarterMaster, who everyone assumed was hiding out at the mansion on Spooky Island. Dr. Asuka and his secretary seemed oblivious to everyone's feelings, going about their business as if nothing was unusual. The two mostly kept to themselves, either staying in their cabin or disappearing into the woods. The kids either kept themselves in their tents or their stations, choosing not to wander off anywhere alone. 

A week after the professor had come to the camp, the kids were watching Harrison's magic show, when they heard a voice. 

"Hello?" 

The sudden noise caused the paranoid campers to whip around their heads. They relaxed slightly when they saw a young man at the edge of the field. He was dressed in all black, unusual for the season, but he didn't seem particularly gothic. As he caught sight of the kids, he jogged over to the magic stage. 

"Hello? Can you help me?" The young man spoke in a Japanese accent, similar to Dr. Asuka. "This is Camp Campbell, correct?" 

"And what if it is?" Max stood up, choosing to take on the stranger on his own. The other kids watched in distrust. 

"Ah, I am sorry, I am supposed to be here as of today? My name is Akira Fudo, perhaps you have been made aware?" Akira seemed nervous and unsure of himself, his English coming out more broken as he became more anxious. 

"Never heard of you," Max snapped. "I don't know why some random edge lord would be scheduled to come here." 

"I am here for the sponsorship," Akira said, a little braver this time. "For taking care of the camp." 

"You are?" Max replied cockily. "Sure, and I'm-" 

"Max!" Neil whisper-yelled. He waved Max to him silently. 

"Ugh, hold that thought," Max told the stranger. "Neil, what do you want?" 

"Max, this could be the real scientist that's supposed to be sponsoring the camp!" Neil proposed. "Daniel is just pretending to be him to get close to us!" 

Max's eyes widened. "Holy shit, you're probably right," he affirmed. "We gotta tell David." 

"David went off with Daniel half an hour ago," Nikki popped in. "I don't know where they went, but it was probably somewhere in the woods." 

"Oh, great, we gotta save that dumbass now too," Max groaned. "Alright weirdo," he addressed to Akira, "I'm only gonna say this once so listen up. This fucker who keeps harassing us is pretending to be you, and right now, he's probably off trying to kidnap our counselor or something. So you should probably come with us if you want everyone to stay alive." 

"A threat?" The young man seemed to snap to attention. 'Ryo could be in trouble!' He thought to himself. "Lead me there," he told the kids, "please, we must hurry." 

Max smirked. "Then let's go."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kind comments everyone!!! Even tho I'm kinda shy and don't respond, I love them so much and they all motivate me to write!! Here's a shorter chapter, but I promise I'll post the next chapter (which is longer) very soon! Hope you enjoy!

"This way, David," the doctor commanded as he led the counselor throughout the forest. "We have important business to do." 

"Of course, sir!" David kept up his usual cheerful facade, although he was shaking from anxiety. The past week had caused him to be on edge, with each day bringing new worries to his mind. He supposed he should have been suspicious on day one, when he and Dr. Asuka had been looking for his secretary. When they had approached the cabin, the doctor had stopped dead in his tracks, listening. After that, he wouldn't let David inside the cabin. David had asked if Jenny was in there, wanting to meet the woman, but the blond had just sputtered out some excuse of Jenny being shy and called off looking, slamming the door to the cabin as he rushed inside. 

The only time David had seen Jenny, besides the day when QuarterMaster disappeared, was one night when he was woken up by a nightmare. He had walked out onto the porch of the counselor's cabin to get some fresh air when he saw her. Just… standing there. She was facing the woods, looking out on something David must not have seen. She didn't even have a flashlight. When David had seen her, something in his mind told him to go back inside. He didn't need fresh air. He would be fine if he stayed inside. So he did. 

Currently, the strange woman was walking behind David, giving him more anxiety as he followed the professor. Even though she wore high heels, unfit for the rugged terrain of the forest, David never heard her miss a step. Up front, Dr. Asuka's coat billowed behind him like a sail, somehow never catching on branches and leaves. It was a pure void of white. 

"Uh, where exactly are we going?" David asked tentatively. "I don't remember anything being out here." 

"We will arrive soon." the professor paid no attention to David's worries, instead focusing on the direction they were headed. 

Soon they stopped at a line of bushes. David peered over them, spotting the dark ravine on the other side. He remembered this place. 

"Why are we here?" He croaked out. He felt a pit in his stomach almost as deep as the ravine, but there wasn't anything he could do at this point. If anything happened, he knew he could always run into the forest and navigate his way back to camp. 

Dr. Asuka mumbled something in Japanese, narrowing his eyes as he looked down at the ravine. "I require your assistance with something very urgent," he said in English. "I cannot tell you exactly what it is, but I assure you that is of extreme importance." 

"Okay…" David's paranoia only grew. "What do I have to do?" 

The doctor only smirked. "Oh, nothing much, just…" he slowly made his way towards the counselor like a predator, piercing blue eyes cutting into David's psyche, forcing him to back up against the bushes. As David felt he couldn't go any further without falling, he looked down into the ravine (which he knew he should never do with heights, but at this point he couldn't focus on anything other than the younger man coming towards him) and saw the deep, dark, seemingly bottomless hole. 

"D-Doctor Asuka, what are you-" 

Then Ryo pushed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating this in Economics class while I avoid a project :))))   
> Hope you all enjoy!

Meanwhile, closer to the camp, the children led their new companion into the woods. They didn't need to worry about their ability to find their camp dad in the woods since they had Nikki to sniff the trail. 

"This way guys!" Nikki ran about 20 feet in front of her, sniffing the ground beneath her, then scampering off in another direction. 

"Are you sure your friend knows where she is going?" Akira asked Max, having to look down sharply to be able to see the child walking alongside him. 

"Yeah, Nikki's the best at this stuff," Max reassured him. "We'll find David in no time." 

"I sure hope so…" Akira trailed off, nervously darting his eyes around the environment. 'Hopefully Ryo is okay too, I don't want him to accidentally reveal himself, or worse, get hurt in any way.' 

"Over here!" Nikki called out to the others, heading forward deeper into the forest. "I can smell David really strongly in this direction!" 

All of a sudden Akira stopped dead in his tracks, staring into space. Preston, who had been walking directly behind him, bumped into him (or more, his legs) and and fell to the ground. 

"My word!" Preston proclaimed, dramatically raising his hand to the sky as he lied on his back. "I've been struck!" 

"Get up, Preston, you're fine," Max said grumpily. He looked up to the young man beside him. "What's the hold up, Eyeliner?" 

'There's a demon,' Akira thought to himself. 'I can smell it. I have to find Ryo now.' 

"Hey, weirdo! Earth to weirdo!" Max cupped his hands like a megaphone and shouted up at Akira. "You still alive up there?" 

"Yes," Akira replied, but he was still staring off into space. "Come, we must go quickly." He started off deeper into the woods, stepping past Nikki and leading the way himself. 

"Yo, dude, you're gonna get lost!" Max called out to him, tired of the strange boy's actions. Akira didn't seem to hear him, only pushing farther on. 

"At least he's going in the right direction," Nikki assured the others. "He'll probably get there before we do!" 

"What? There's no way he actually knows where he's going," Max scoffed. "Whatever, let's just follow him anyway. He's our ticket to getting Daniel out of here." 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, down below, David felt numbing pain shock his system. He knew from experience that the drop wouldn't kill him, Jasper had survived the fall after all, but it certainly made him feel like dying with the way he landed. 

He lifted himself off the ground slowly, taking notice of how the world spun around him. He probably had a concussion, and luckily he wasn't bleeding from anywhere he could tell. 

David stood up straight, and immediately recoiled back into a slouch. His back felt as if someone had snapped his spine in half. He figured his spinal cord hadn't been broken, since he could still move the rest of his body, but he couldn't say if any vertebrae had been cracked. 

As the counselor looked up and around himself, all the memories of years ago flooding back to him. The waterfalls and rock formations looked exactly how he'd remembered them. Hopefully the bears weren't as he remembered them. 

Suddenly, he heard a low growl, similar to the rumble of thunder. He whipped his head around, but winced as he felt his head pound. By the speak of the devil, of course the bears would be there. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There! I can see them!" Neil shouted out, pointing to the figure in white up in the clearing ahead of them. 

Akira gasped, snapping out of whatever trance he was in. He halted in his tracks, almost having a camper run into him again, and blinked away tears. 

"Ryo-Chan!" The athletic goth gasped out, suddenly rushing forward at a speed the campers didn't even know a human go. 

"No, don't! That's-" Max started to warn, but faltered as he realized Akira was… hugging him? No, wait they stopped. Wait, now they were KISSING? 

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Max stomped over to the couple (and Jenny), confused and livid at the situation. "What the fuck are you doing?! Aren't you gonna fight him for us?" 

"Fight? Why would I fight Ryo?" Akira asked, pulling away from Ryo's face. "I love him, I would never fight him!" Ryo only clutched Akira's arm harder. 

"But, isn't he… WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Max felt like pulling his hair out, this situation was a mess. It made him feel even more frustrated with people than usual, and David wasn't even- wait a minute. "Where the fuck is David?" He asked, out of nowhere feeling nauseous. The other campers behind him felt suddenly concerned as well, eyes going wide and arms hugging themselves. 

"Oh! Yes, we were here to retrieve him, weren't we?" Akira flushed, embarrassed that he casually forgot their purpose for his boyfriend. "My apologies, I have not seen my Ryo in many weeks." Then to Ryo, in Japanese, he addressed, "have you seen their counselor?" 

"Perhaps I have. It is none of our concern." 

"Ryo…" 

"I say we all go back to our cabin and forget about him." 

"Ryo!" 

"Ugh, fine, he's down there." Ryo pointed to the ravine. "There was a demon we couldn't negotiate with without food, and you weren't here to help, so…" 

Akira scowled. "Ryo, what did we talk about? You're not allowed to kill people anymore!" 

"Don't worry! He's not dead… yet." Ryo looked down into the ravine with doubt. "Honestly, Akira, I don't know why you pester me so. It was either him or the entire camp, and I'm not willing to have more blood on my hands right now than I have to." 

Akira sighed. "Hold on, I'll handle it," he assured his boyfriend. He turned towards the ravine, pushing his way through the bushes, and walked right off the edge. 

"What the fuck?!" Max was extremely perplexed now. "Where the fuck is he going now?!" 

Ryo only pointed down into the abyss. "To your counselor."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a slightly late update, this weekend has been super busy! Unfortunately, I won't be able to update very often for a while since school has been kicking my butt, but I will try to update when I have time! I hope you enjoy this chapter!!!

David didn't understand why he was the one always put on these types of situations. He often thought that the universe liked playing cruel jokes on him, but then again the universe wasn't the first to treat him this way. Take the humongous bear chasing him right now, for example. Judging by the way the creature toyed with him, letting him run so far ahead only to pounce on David and knock the wind out of him. Every time the red head would wriggle free from under the bear, only to start the cycle all over again. David thought to himself that maybe this is what Jasper went through. 

The pounding in his head kept a rhythm for him, one-two-one-two, that he matched his his running. The beast had stopped, waiting for the next time to pounce, giving David a chance to sprint to the river. One-two-one-two. 

'C'mon Davey, you can do it, just make it to the river,' he thought to himself. He forced his way through the pain in his back to make it to the river. 'You can float downstream to safety, just keep running and you'll get there.' One-two-one-two. 

"Ahahahahaha, you'll never get there you stupid human!" 

David stopped. He almost regretted stopping, since having hallucinations from a concussion wasn't uncommon, but this didn't feel like one of those hallucinations. He turned around slowly enough that his head wouldn't pound too hard, the one-two-one-two fading slightly with his pausing. 

It was only after David's vision cleared up slightly and he could squint to focus on the monstrosity in front of him, that he could really see what had been chasing him. 

"Oh. My. Goodness," David squeaked out. Looking up at the beast, he saw the way its body bent, the unnatural stance, the face that looked at him in an all too human way. He knew Mr. Campbell experimented with different creatures from the woods, but not like this. This was… wrong. 

It opened its mouth a little too wide to be natural. "You're never going to get there, I'll kill you before I allow that to happen." 

"Kill me? W-who are you? What's going on?" David's voice cracked, coming out a bit more strained than he expected it to. He back up slowly away from the monster, wondering if this was a hallucination or another cruel joke the universe was playing on him. 

"Ahahahahaha, you humans are so ignorant! None of you see the truth of the world around you!" Its jaw freely unhinged as it cackled at the counselor's misfortune, causing David to look away in disgust. "Now, get your sorry sack of a body over here so I can chow down!" 

David physically recoiled. The thought of being anywhere near that thing now made him nauseous, or at least more nauseous than the concussion was making him. 

"Well, are you going to cooperate or am I going to have to come over there and rip you to shreds?" The monstrous bear rose to full height as he stood up, his spine cracking too much for comfort. 

"I-I-I-" David stammered. He tried to move, but it felt like his legs were made of cement. The most he could do was fall back, his head pounding the one-two-one-two as he landed on his behind. "Please, please, don't do it," he squeaked out desperately. "Please…" 

'I hope the kids are alright, at least,' David thought to himself as the earth shook below him, the giant claws of the bear pounding on the terrain as he lumbered towards the counselor. 'If I get eaten, maybe he'll be too full to eat them! I hope so…' He covered his eyes to shield himself from his oncoming fate. 

Then there was a thud from nearby, out of rhythm from the steps of the beast. He almost opened his eyes, but the adrenaline coursing through him seemed to glue them shut. There was another roar, different to the bear's, and more thuds. 

"Amon!" The monster's padding stopped coming towards David, and the red head relaxed, if only slightly. 

David heard another younger yet deeper voice. He couldn't understand what it was saying, both from the growl in the voice and the unknown language. He managed to force open his eyes, gasping at the sight before him. There was a second monster, more traditionally "demon looking" than the bear, and the two beasts were conversing in a language David didn't understand. 

Then the second monster lunged at the first, starting a brawl between the two. David watched in horror, still frozen in his place as he saw the demonic beast grab the bear by its jaws and hurl it the opposite direction of David. The counselor heard a screech as the bear flew off to an obscured area of the ravine far away from him. The demonic creature then turned to David, and his relief turned back to terror. 

"Please, please don't hurt me," David begged, tensing up in a defensive position. 

The monster stopped. "What?" He didn't exactly struggle to speak, but English clearly wasn't his first language. Combined with the natural growl in his voice, David had to really listen to understand him. "I would never harm a human!" 

"R-really?" David asked tentatively. 

"Yes! The whole reason I came here is to save you! The monster had seemed to have calmed down, casually shaking some yellowish liquid from his claws. 

David really didn't feel like trusting this… whatever this creature was, especially with the day he'd had, but he didn't have much of a choice, especially with the pounding in his head coming back. Besides, this one seemed more… friendly? Cute? Almost like a pet, with the way he was flicking his tail around worryingly. 

"Can you get me out of here?" David asked as he rose from the ground, dusting off some dirt from his clothes. "The way back to camp is pretty far, and I can't really go too far on my own." 

"Oh no! Are you hurt?" The demon leaned over to match the counselor's height, flicking his eyes up and down David's body in concern. The red head didn't feel particularly comfortable with this, but he really wasn't in a position to complain about anything. 

"I just have a concussion, and my back is injured," David explained. "Don't worry, I'll be okay, I just need some rest." He didn't know why he felt the need to convince the demon he was okay, he supposed it was a habit after doing the same thing with other humans his whole life. 

"I'll carry you back up, then," the demon said as he nodded in response to himself. "Here," he held out his hand and raised his wings in preparation for flight, "hold on to me." 

"Oh, uh, okay," David hesitantly grabbed onto the demon's hand, the giant hand of the beast wrapping around his entire forearm along with his hand. It was intimidating, to say the least, especially when the demon trapped David in a sort of hug. Up close, David could tell just how big the monster was, and the smell of blood and sweat didn't help to comfort him. 

"Are you ready?" The beast asked, spreading his wings. A muffled 'yes' came through. "Okay, hold tight." In a millisecond, they were in the air.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter doesn't have a a lot going on haha, but I managed to write something heck yeah; I hope you all enjoy!!

"Jenny, when Akira gets back, we need to talk about the demon negotiations," Dr. Asuka told his secretary, starting to walk back through the forest. Jenny followed slightly behind, slightly nodding but staying silent. 

"Whoa whoa whoa, you don't get off that easy!" Max shouted as he followed behind them. "What the fuck was that back there? Your boyfriend just walked off a fucking cliff!" 

"Akira will be fine," Ryo said nonchalantly. "He has always been able to handle himself in a fight." 

"What good does fighting do him when he JUMPED OFF A CLIFF!" Max screeched. 

Ryo winched at how loud the child was. His childish tantrum was worse than Silene's bird-like screeching. "Do not worry about my Akira," he stated simply, grabbing his phone out of his coat pocket so he could work while he traveled back to camp. "None of this is your concern." 

Max grumbled. He wasn't going to get any answers from the doctor, or his mannequin of a secretary for that matter, so he might as well go back to the other kids. 

"Hey Max, what's wrong?" Nikki asked as he trudged back over. She had been drawing something in the dirt with a stick, although Max couldn't make out exactly what it was. 

"These weirdos from Japan won't talk to us about the shady shit they're doing, and it's pissing me off," Max said. "I thought the creep in the white was Daniel, but at this point I'm not even sure it's him anymore." 

"Aw, Max it's okay," Neil tried to console his friend. "Once we get back to camp I'm sure everything will be explained, right? Right?" It seemed Neil needed to convince himself more than Max. 

"I don't know Neil, this feels like we're in deeper shit than usual." Max squinted as he watched the adults walk back towards camp. "Let's follow them back, so they can't pull any other type of shit." 

So the campers, still worried about what happened to David, tentatively followed the adults back into the forest, wondering how they knew their way without any guidance. They were even more surprised when they saw the figure of the mess hall in the next clearing not too far from them. 

"How long have we been walking?" Nikki asked in slight confusion. 

"Less than ten minutes…" Neil trailed off. "I know traveling back from somewhere can seem shorter than the trip there, but this is just crazy!" 

"Harrison, was this one of your magic tricks?" Nikki asked playfully, wagging her finger at the young magician in mock scolding. 

Harrison shook his head. "No, this wasn't me, or at least I don't think so." 

"Honestly are we even surprised anymore, with all the shit we deal with," Max grumbled. "We're back at camp, at least. If the creeps try any shit now, at least one of us can get to a phone to call for help." 

Ryo must have heard Max, as he scoffed quietly. "Stupid children," he muttered to himself in Japanese. 

'Would you like for me to eliminate them, sir?' Jenny communicated to him. 'Akira does not have to know, I can wipe his memory again.'

Ryo narrowed his eyes at his assistant. "No, Jenny, we have to try to be better. No memory wipes unless absolutely necessary." 

"What are they saying?" Nikki inquired. "They're speaking nonsense again." 

"Not nonsense, Nikki, they're speaking Japanese," Nerris cut in. "If you would like me to translate it, I would be happy to for you, my lady." 

"You speak Japanese, Nerris?" Neil asked. 

"Slightly," Nerris replied. "I watch a lot of subtitled anime, so of course I picked up a few words and phrases." 

"Riiiiight," Neil remarked, not surprised in the slightest at how Nerris "learned" Japanese. 

"Shush, let me listen," Nerris waved her hand in dismissal. 

"Ugh, Jenny, you know we can't kill anyone. Now come, we have work to finish up." Ryo opened up the door to the mess hall as they arrived back on the campground, leaving the children behind as he and Jenny entered the mess hall. 

"They're saying something about killing? And work to finish up?" Nerris guessed. "I think that's what they're saying, but I'm not completely sure." 

"Holy shit, if you're right, that means they really are trying to kill us," Neil said, his voice filled with anxiety. 

"Not if we have anything to say about it." Max narrowed his eyes while looking towards the mess hall. "C'mon, let's go back to the drawing board. I'll get those Satanic weirdos out of the camp even if it's the last thing I do."


End file.
